


Once upon a Time

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: MarchMadness 2019 : Jour 4 : Babies / KidsDès le début ça avait été le cas. Et aucun d'eux n'avait su comment ça c'était produit.





	Once upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dès le début ça avait été le cas. Et aucun d'eux n'avait su comment ça c'était produit.  
La famille Frost, composé de quatre frères et sœurs avait été employés par la famille Haddock, pour maintenir l'entretien du domaine. Nicolas, l’aîné, avait en charge toutes les installations électriques. Il s'occupait de réparer tout ce qui tombait en pane. Aster, le deuxième, s'occupait du jardin et de l'entretien de l'extérieur. Il faisait en sorte qu'à chaque moment de l'année, le jardin soit fleuri et agréable à regarder. Tatiana, la troisième et unique fille de la fratrie, s'occupait du ménage. Grâce à son efficacité remarquable, pas un seul grain de poussière ne traînait derrière elle. Le benjamin, Jack était beaucoup trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste sept ans quand ses frères et sœur avaient été engagé.   
Et bien qu'il fût jeune, il se rappela toute sa vie le jour où on lui présenta Hiccup.  
-Nick, c'est qui lui ?  
Nicolas s'arrêta une seconde d'examiner la fuite de l'arrivée d'eau dans le jardin pour regarder la personne que pointait son frère.  
-C'est le fils de Monsieur et Madame Haddock.  
-Pourquoi il est tout seul ?  
-Il est fils unique.  
-Et il a pas de copain ?  
Nick sourit.  
-Et si tu allais le voir ? Comme ça, il ne sera plus seul ?  
Les joues pâles de Jack se colorèrent légèrement et il secoua la tête.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimera. Les autres se moquent de moi.  
Nick se retint de soupirer devant le défaitisme de son frère. Même s'il le comprenait. À sept ans, Jack souffrait de dégénérescence de pigmentation capillaire. Il avait de plus en plus de cheveux blancs. Et la plus par des enfants de son école se moquaient de lui à cause de ça. Bien évidemment, Jack en était complexé.  
-Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien.  
Nick reposa ses outils et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne. Il le conduisit vers Madame Haddock et son fils.  
-Nicolas ? Un problème ?  
-Aucun, madame. Jack était intrigué par votre fils.  
Hiccup s'était caché derrière sa mère et elle lui dit doucement.  
-Hiccup, chéri, dis bonjour.  
Faiblement, il secoua la main.  
-Bon… Bonjour.  
Timidement, Jack secoua la main à son tour.  
-Salut.  
Madame Haddock se pencha vers son fils.  
-Chéri, si tu allais jouer avec Jack, hein ?  
Mais Hiccup secoua la tête.  
-J'veux pas.  
Immédiatement ça attrista Jack, mais Hiccup ajouta.  
-Il va se moquer de moi.  
-Pourquoi je me moquerais ? Demanda Jack alors que Madame Haddock ouvrait la bouche pour parler.   
-Tout le monde se moque de moi.  
Il s'écarta légèrement de sa mère et révéla une jambe en métal.  
-Je me moque pas de ta jambe si tu dis rien pour mes cheveux, d'accord ?  
Hiccup, d’abord surpris eut bien vite un sourire radieux qui illumina son visage. Jack sentit son cœur rater un battement et lui sourit en retour.


End file.
